The present invention relates to a food cooking container with monitoring means for monitoring the operating temperature thereof.
The prior art already discloses the use of different heating sources for cooking food, such as gas sources or electrically operated heating sources.
Some of the above mentioned heating sources can be adjusted to provide a set temperature, thereby preventing, for example, water contained in a container from fully evaporating, or preventing a food article, such as a steak, from charring.
The above mentioned prior heating or heat sources, however, have the drawback that they require a continuous monitoring of the container or vessel containing the food article to be cooked, since, in a case of a poor monitoring, it could happen that the container, such as a casserole or saucepan, would be excessively over-heated, thereby damaging not only the food article held therein, but also the container itself, for example its anti-adhering lining, thereby greatly decreasing the operating life of the cooking container or vessel.